Stranded in Auldrant
by Nameless College Girl
Summary: Auldarnt wasn't the name of a fictional universe out of a game. I Know. Becuase i'm there trying not to get killed , while looking for my way back to Earth Self-Insert OC. No Romance with Canon Characters. *On Hiatus*
1. Nightmare

**A/N: this is certainly not my first fanfiction, I wrote one years ago...then deleted it. I was an immature teenager back then and it was reflected in my 'writing style', it became such an eyesore. I wasn't able to thank the people who gave me feedback at the time, because of my embarrassment.**

**Yet every day I almost always daydreamed about possible plots and characters to write, but I didn't have the confident to post them…add to that that I got accepted in a university and my whole life became even busier.**

**This fanfic will contain an OC based on my person; personal details will either be omitted or modified for privacy issues. So YES this is SELF-INSERT, if you're not into this type of fan fiction then, this is your 2****nd**** warning to skip it and do something else in your precious time.**

**I will try my best to write it as realistically as possible. There will be no romance with Canon Characters, No Mary Suish OC.**

**Productive Feedback is appreciated and thank you for stopping by my fic : 3 **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The soft breeze fondled my short tresses gently, reminding me of my mother's touch. As my eyelids dropped and shoulders sagged, I could feel the ' knots' in my muscles unravel.

The sound of my cloak being ruffled by the breeze as if being teased by it. The running water of the river, its rhythm as fast as the rush hour. The smell of fresh dirt mixed with the fragrance of the close yet distant sea.

All of it provided the evidence that this wasn't a crazy assed nightmare. That I won't wake up from it. This was real…_I'm really here doing this_.

I lost count how many times such thoughts crossed my mind. Along with my wishes to be home, to be safe.

What was my family going through right now? Did they move on? When they think about me, what will they remember? Would their last memories of me be about our fight that morning?

The tightening of my chest threatened to breakdown my heart to tiny pieces. No matter the excuses that flowed through my mind, it didn't lessen the feeling only intensify it.

Yes through my time here I've come up with many excuses. Like How I couldn't possibly know that I won't be returning home that afternoon, or that I would be stuck in the middle of some forsaken wa…

Needles prickled my body and I shivered. The sensation of a thread being tugged spreading through my body, but there was no thread. Only a feeling of something…powerful coming from the southeastern direction broke away the spell that bounded me not moments ago. With each moment passing, the feeling became stronger like a picture becoming more vivid and clear.

My eyes snapped open, scanning the somewhat rocky river region. There were plenty of places to hide, but I doubt that I'll remain hidden. If they didn't bother with hiding their presence it could mean two things; they were either tough or were in a hurry.

Either way it didn't matter which one it was, all it did was narrow my nonexistent options into oblivion.

I could feel the urge to scream in frustraton bubble through my mind, but Thoughts of the _strangers _nearby quelled it away.

All I was doing is waste precious time, I should move _quickly_ and _quietly_. Keeping my eyes and ears open, I trudged ahead trying my best to put as much distance between us.

It wasn't long before my body began to protest. Their presence ceased suspiciously once I began to move, it could only mean one thing. They know about me _already._

It served as a boost to my speed as I crossed the river, thoughts of getting _killed_ or _raped_ by whoever is out there.

My clothes grew heavier as it soaked up the water. My muscles began to contract painfully, giving a rude remainder. I was reaching my limits.

It wasn't long before I stopped to catch my breath. My heart throbbed both from exhaustion and fear. I can't cross over the river today, it was an unrealistic goal. Once I cross it tomorrow, I'll be out of this awful region and in my way to the temproary home I've had for the Last 3 Years.

The blushing clouds in the sky and the dwindling sun at the horizon confirmed it agonizingly. I let out a growl escape the convene of my chosen silence. Despite that I couldn't deny the relief that settled within me.

I covered a considerable distance today, whether those people caught up with me or not .if I can maintain the same pace, I will probably reach the border. That is IF I don't run into monsters or my pursuers.

Gathering whatever energy I had left, I dragged my battered body up ahead. I need to find a safe place to spend the night…as safe as it can get.

Why the hell did I have to pass through this forsaken rundown path? Just because I OVERSLEPT, I have to go through this shit.

* * *

Settling in the chilly bedrock IF you can call it a bedrock, all it was a small slope encircled by trees and shrubberies. I didn't bother taking my cloak off and remove whatever warmth it provided. I couldn't build a campfire; it would expose my position…besides it'll probably light up the bushes that currently surrounded my hiding spot giving it cover.

…I'll just have to deal with the cold tonight. It won't be long 'till I reach a village or a settlement.

I crossed my legs on the ground, resting my head on the rock behind. I need to get as much sleep as I can, at dawn I'll continue my grueling journey.

I was about to doze off until I heard noises getting closer to my current sanctuary…somewhat very familiar voices. My body tensed with anticipation; instinctively I pulled my legs to my chest encircling one arm around them to keep them in place and covering my mouth with my other arm.

'' Tch that _four-eyed bastard_!'' the owner of the voice sent out a pebble flying through the air…settling eerily in front of me.

'' Well it can't be helped; all you can do is bear with it. It won't be long now 'till we get you back to the manor!'' the voice replayed with an infectious cheerfulness, that I wondered if he was smiling at the pebble thrower.

''…it's not so bad when you're here, Guy…" he whispered it ever so softly, that I thought I was imagining it.

''Luke…" his voice carried a mixture of emotions that I couldn't discern.

My legs began to numb as I struggled to keep still in the cover of the darkness. I wasn't paying attention to their conversation as I was brain storming to look for a way to get the hell out of this mess. I wasn't going to screw up the plot by meeting them and jeopardize my chances of returning home.

I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN. I'll stay clear of their way and find my own way back…I have to.

I remained as still as I can. Eventually they began to walk away; I warded off the impulse to breathe out in relief.

Something slithered near my ankle; I accidently released a muffled yelp in surprise.

"Did you hear something?" Guy called out, the sound of his sword being unsheathed. He was _above_ me; if he cranked his head down he'll see me! _Shit_!

"Huh? What is it Guy?'' His footsteps grew closer to his friend's place.

Seconds passed by neither the three of us moved, it was at that moment God's mercy descended before me.

'' Master! "A child's voice rang out through the night, followed by soft sounds ,that I assumed were his footsteps.

"Mieu! It's dangerous to wander out here on your own! What if you ran into trouble?" her voice was stern but not unkind.

_When did she get here? I didn't hear her coming! Is Jade with Her Too?_

'' Ugh! It was this _thing's_ damn fault. Let's go back , I'm tired of _walking all day_" he either kicked or hurt the little cheagle, because his pitiful cries filled the night.

'' Luke! Don't be so cruel to Mieu, he was worried about you!'' her footsteps were as hurried as her voice.

Luke and Tear trailed off as they argued their way back to the camp. But not Guy he remained glued to his spot.

"…'' his breathing sounds strangely calm. In contrast I held my breath and released it as quietly as possible.

'' _I know_ you're there'' his voice colder than the night called out me. Freezing the blood running through my veins, my heart could've skipped a beat in freight.

"Jade noticed you earlier, though I gotta hand it to you. You've a lot of guts sneaking around our camp'' he dropped down in front of me, his back was still turned.

'' I won't hurt you if you surrender, on the other hand if you resist I might have to kill ya'' this was the same chivalrous kind Guy, whose his whole demeanor was now being as terrifying as the famed necromancer.

He was fiddling was something, and then something like a lamp lit up the area around him. He kept it with his left hand, while his right hand held the sword leisurely.

'' Seems like you made your choice, I'll keep my word though I doubt Jade will be merciful if you lie to him.'' His sword was thrust in my face nearly impaling me with it.

'' If you make any sudden moves, your head will fly. Drop whatever weapons you have in front of me and raise your hands in the air'' his hand didn't weaver as he closed the distance between his sword and my neck.

Seeing as I had no choice if I wanted to keep my head connected to my body, I threw down my small meager travelling bag at his feet and raised my hand.

'' Good, now get up slowly'' he kicked my bag out of the way and nudged me with his sword to get out of my hiding spot.

He pointed the lamp thing in my direction; I shut my eyes from the blinding light.

'' What the hell? What's a kid doing in this place?'' his sword remained poised unlike his composure.

'' HEY! GUY WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?'' His annoyance was evident by the way he stomped the ground.

'' Luke! Stay where you are!'' he glanced at me, whatever uncertainty I caused; it was replaced by something else now.

His face was drained of blood, lips pursed and muscles taut. Under the faint light of his lamp, His eyes took an icy shade of blue that was so foreign to him…no it was one I never saw him make through the game.

_That was his resolve, in order to protect Luke._ _I had no doubt that he'll kill me._

We both stood our ground as Luke made his way to the pathetic slope I called a 'sanctuary' not moments ago.

'' Who's that _shrimp_?'' even though I didn't my eyes off of Guy's, I could still envision Luke's expression.

''…'' Guy kept his eyes on me the entire time. Even the Red haired Noble shuffled a bit at Guy's Lack of response.

'' _Luke, get back to the camp''_ He left no room for arguments.

''…You're not gonna _kill him_, right?'' His voice trembled. It in that instance of surprise, in which I dared to break eye contact with Guy. My attention was diverted to Luke. His body Shivered and his skin have gotten paler or so what I thought, until our eyes met.

I didn't speak, but my eyes pleaded with his. Then he looked away. I assumed that I failed, but to my astonishment Luke was _softer_ than I had imagined.

''…Guy…'' his name being uttered tenderly by his charge, left him hesitant.

_A chance _was handed to me and I seized it. My legs sprinted, carrying my body to an unknown direction. My fuel was Fear and the hard lump of bread that I had earlier, but it all needed.

Loud Voices fell behind me. I didn't know if they followed me or not, but that didn't slow me down.

I didn't see or hear anything as I ran like a crazy animal into the wilderness. The only thing I heard was my heart pounding in my ears, eyes blind as a bat .oblivious to whatever was out there lurking in the darkness.

Ultimately I ran out of breath and had to stop. Frantic thoughts tumbled over one another in my head. Thinking straight was an impossible task at the moment.

Out of nowhere a beautiful voice sung a very familiar hymn, my whole body became as heavy as lead, leaving me in a precarious condition.

'' _O melody beckoning toward the abyss. Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze_'' her voice lulled me to abysmal slumber. True to its name it was a Nightmare.

* * *

I woke up sour and hungry. My head threatening to explode, every time a fuking bird chirped in the neighbouring trees.

Trying to move was futile as I discovered being tied to a tree, to what I assume was until the morning.

Were there trees in the middle of a fuking river?

Nope! I'm not even in Fubras River anymore. JUST for how long did I sleep? What time was it anyway?

''Ooh it seems our sleeping beauty has awakened~'' the necromancer in all his glory approached me with light steps, as if he was going to the store next door. _Stopping right in front of me._deviously, remaining ever so quiet.

'' What the fuck do you want with me?!'' It came out as a growl reeking with Fear

'' My My! A young lady such as you shouldn't spew profanities at her elders. Youths of today are so different from my generation…'' he trailed off about some nonsense all the way Wagging his forefinger at me in mock disappointment.

Jade was a troll, the best way to shut them up is by ignoring them. He'll get sick of hearing his voice soon enough

'' Joking aside, I find it odd that your first question wasn't 'Who' or 'Where''' his red orbs searched my face for something.

I flinched involuntarily. I couldn't bear looking at him. It was like looking into the eyes of a monster watching its prey. My gaze settled on the blurred figures of the remaining party. The _assholes_ to think that I once liked them. Just you watch I'll have my righteous vengeance upon you soon enough.

'' You're nothing but a bunch of _Lunatics_. That's why I don't need to ask 'Who'. Clearly I'm still in the Fubras River region. _Surely_ You can see that the terrain didn't indicate that much'' my sarcastic rant helped release some of my checked rage.

'' _Yet_ you didn't answer the unsaid question. Why travel through such dangerous area by your lonesome? It seems you lack common sense as well as grace'' he raised his arms in an insulting gesture of astonishment.

It proved too much to my dwindling patience. That I _snapped_.

My cheeks heated, vision blurred and voice rising 'til my throat Began to ache. My frustration took the reins over my better judgment.

'' DO YOU HAVE ANY INKLING TO WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH SINCE I CAME TO THIS ACCURSED COUNTRY?'' his ever smiling face only infuriated me more.

'' AFTER FINALLY CLOSING IN THE DEAL FOR MY FATHER'S TRADE WITH THAT FILTHY MALKUTHIAN BASTARD. THE ROTELRO BRIDGE EXPLODED INTO SMITHEREENS BY THOSE FUCKING DARKWINGS, THEN THE THAT FUKING CITADEL GOT SIEGED BY THE ORACLE KNIGHTS, LEAVING ME WITH NO CHOICE BUT TO SNEAK OUT LIKE A THEIF. SO YES I CROSSED THE RIVER TO REACH CHESDONIA BEFORE THIS WAR BREAKS OUT…'' I struggled to catch my breath and swallow my tears that streamed freely down my cheeks.

'' My apologizes. It seems I've gone too far with the joke'' his voice didn't sound remorseful in the least.

'' Huh?'' He wasn't gonna torture… kill me…The _bastard _he just toying with me.

I lashed out against that rotten colonel; my restraints prevented me from kicking his sorry ass into oblivion.

I yelled as many swearwords at him. That got the party move toward us. Whether it was in curiosity or getting ready to head out I couldn't tell.

'' _Man_ aren't you done already? I want to sleep on a _bed tonight_. I'm sick and tired of _sleeping_ on the hard ground'' His muscular body lazily dragged itself. Luke definitely had the body of a model, his pose could be found in any magazine cover back home. Yet he had an air about him.

I could see Guy talking to Tear and Ion a few feet away, sure I couldn't make out what they said or what expression they made, since they're as bleary as hell. The irritating part was that they kept glancing in my general direction.

''Well!'' Luke crossed his arms, his face fixed in his usual grimace.

'' Unfortunately, the wishes of _our dear Master Luke_ can't be fulfilled. That is if we don't deal with this foul-mouthed young lady~'' His spear materialized out of thin air.

'' JADE …NO…WAIT ! '' Luke lunged forward unsheathing his sword. He tried to put himself between us. But he was too slow.

Luke's voice got the other's attention; they too ran up to our spot. Their yells were unintelligible.

A shriek of fear shook my body. My eyes were clinched shut as I waited for the pain to hit me.

_One thought rang out over and over again in mind._

_Please God just let me go back home., back to earth._

* * *

**Thanks again for reading my fic to the end of ch 1~**


	2. Humiliation

A/N: I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter . sorry about that!

For the Honored Guest who gave me a review earlier, Thank you so much . you don't know how much your review motivated it me to write this ch. I hope that you'll continue to give me your opinion after reading this addition. And for the romance part yes I don't want to write up that genre because I don't have an experience in that field. It might be foolish to dismiss it entirely , but I don't want to write something I don't know much about.

**I Own nothing except my OC Susan, Tales of the abyss is owned by namco Bandai. I'm just a fan like many others In this site.**

* * *

Humiliation

The only thing I felt was a light gust of wind and ropes binding cut me loose. I collapsed on the ground as heap less mess, since the rope was what kept me standing the whole time.

Both Tear and Ion ran to my side, gushing some form of reassurance. It wasn't even minutes since this whole chaos started and the Guilty party was smiling nonchalantly eyeglasses reflecting the light.

'' _What the hell jade_!'' with that the young noble took a fistful of the colonel's uniform, pulling him to his level. It looked like the mouse got in a scuffle with the amused cat.

Guy was onto them in an instant, he pulled Luke away from the over calm troll. Even though he himself looked like he wanted to say something, keeping Luke at bay took all of his effort.

'' Damn it! Let go of me, Guy. This Asshole needs to…'' Luke struggled against Guy's hold, his face turned as red as his didn't help that the blonde had the advantage of height.

'' I merely did it as a precaution, the Fon Master's _safety_ is crucial for the success of this mission.'' His casual tone contrasted sharply with the rigid atmosphere he created.

''But! That doesn't give you the right to kill people…you-'' he was cut off from continuing the stream of insults he was about to unleash on the famed colonel.

'' That was never my intention. As a soldier my job is to protect civilians _not endanger them.''_ He shrugged his shoulders with a smile plastered on.

Luke having had enough shaking Guy off, stormed off muttering curses all the way. Tear got up with a tired sigh. She was about to follow in Luke's trail only to be stopped by Guy. They exchanged a couple of words, I couldn't hear because of their distance. He nodded in my general direction, then handed Tear something. She shuffled a bit then headed towards me, her face reddened. Satisfied Guy took off after Luke.

'' Excuse Me, Miss…'' Ion let the unasked question hang in the air, my brain took its sweet time recovering from the shocking confrontation with the _Necromancer_.

'' Uhh…um…'' I wasn't rushed for an answer; instead he patiently waited for my response. His face and his tone matched his ever gentle impression I had of him as _a game character_.

They're _Real People_. Living and breathing by my side. Ever since I came to Auldrant, I tried my best to adapt, but deep in my mind I dismissed them as _Game Characters_.

All this time I've wasted…waiting to be rescued from this horrible dream…to wake up, _but this isn't a dream._

_This is real…I'm here._

_What should I do?_

My heart began to pound loudly in my head; my lungs protested their deprivation of Oxygen.

_I can't breathe._ Panic spread through my body crippling me. My face contorted as I gasped for air.

Ion's expression turned to one of great concern, his mouth moved but I didn't hear his words.

My left cheek was pierced with countless hot needles, head tilted to the right. The stinging sensation relocated to my eyes.

Face cradled gently in gloved hands, it was turned to confront my assailant.

Crimson orbs grasped my attention; somehow they weren't as scary as before. He didn't let go. He was saying something ,that my still frazzled brain couldn't translate.

My breathing returned to normal and I snapped out of whatever took over in that moment. His eyes held mine steadily.

'' …''

''…''

Jade was crouching before me, his hands left my cheeks. His right arm was draped over his lap, while his left hung limply by his side. With that he bowed his head briefly, in what could be an _apology?_ He lifted his head, pushing his glasses up with his middle finger.

Tear and Ion stood behind the Malkuthian colonel. Attentive to what was being said to the strange girl. I didn't know where Luke or Guy were; from my position I couldn't see them. My Attention was drawn to jade as started to talk.

'' I can't go over the details of this mission; if I do you might put all of us at risk. Do you understand?'' as I numbly bobbed my head up and down, he acknowledges my silent reply by continuing where he left off.

'' From what I gathered you already know that the Fon Master is being chased -''

'' Saint Binah… '' My interruption only earned me a nod from Jade.

'' Yes, that's Correct. A Stray band of the oracle knights are chasing the Fon Master. Last night we _mistook_ you for one of their scouts, I sincerely apologize for giving you such a fright.''

He once again bowed his head, but as he rose his head and our eyes met. I knew then that he sensed there was something off about me. Maybe the others did believe they were mistaken, but he didn't.

'' I'm so sorry that you had to go through such a dreadful time because of me, it's been a rough couple of days for us and everyone's been on edge. That's why…'' he hung his head in what I could only describe as remorse.

''Fon Master…'' Tear's worried gaze locked on Ion. I suppose he's that _fragile_.

''…it's okay, Fon Master. I understand'' my forced forgiveness, earned me a nice 1000 watt smile from the green haired 'pope'.

''Oh Thank you!'' he was about to crouch down himself to my level, until the necromancer stopped him.

'' Fon Master, if I may take a bit of your time?'' he was standing up with his hands in his pockets, like nothing happened.

'' What is it, Jade?'' he tilted his head frowning.

'' *sigh*as perfect Gentlemen, we need to give the Ladies a bit of privacy'' he wagged his index finger in a no-no fashion clicking his tongue all the way.

'' Oh Yes! Of course. Tear, Please take care of her'' as if an invisible bulb turned on above his head,he politely nodded his head towards me and was whisked away by Jade.

Something smelled fishy here…no …more like a sour smell. I scrunched up my nose in disgust. _Ughh_ it smells like Urine…pretty strong too.

I could see a smile dancing at the corner of Tear's mouth as she observed me sniffing sround like a dog would, though she stifled it in the end.

Her eyes landed on my crotch, and I followed her gaze…to find that _I wet_ myself. My dark travelling pants were Soaked. How the hell didn't I _notice?_

'' I have a change of clothes ready; there is a nearby clearing we could use for cover.'' I couldn't meet her eye, out of shame. My cheeks burned, head casted downward I followed her.

* * *

Tear kept her back to me, as I...Cleaned up myself and started to change. I had no doubt that she was watching me just in case I turned rogue. Even though they considered me harmless for now, they weren't willing to take that risk.

'' Are you done yet?'' her voice hinted at the subtle irritation, that she masterfully hid.

'' Just a second!''

Her interjection to my thoughts, prompted me to pick up my speed, to make things worse I didn't have 'extra clothes' unless you mean by that my Peachy colored long sleeved flowy nightgown.

Reaching to up my ankles, I shortened it by tying it below my bra line. The last thing I need was for my only clean garment to get all muddy and for them to get a hold of _that_. I rolled the long sleeves to my elbow, effectively converting my nightgown into a summer dress.

'' Done!'' It came out more flustered than I wanted to show.

Upon turning around to face me, her azure eyes softened as soon as I landed in her eyesight. There was a blush invading her usual colored cheeks. Her fisted hand covered her mouth.

'' How cute…'' her voice was so faint, that I doubted I ever heard it in the first place.

I started double checking the pockets of my travelling pants, since they weren't loaded with anything; I was in the middle of folding them before Tear dropped to my level, taking my hands between hers.

''Um…is something's wrong?'' I wasn't sure what to say in this situation. Tear beat me to it though.

'' I'm sorry'' her single visible eye reflected the emotion being convened in her words. Her hands gave my hands a gentle squeeze; I returned it with one of my own.

'' It's alright, you did what you had to do in order to protect the Fon Master'' I tried to give a convincing smile, but my dull grudge within me opposed it. I know that she has been through a lot taking care of Luke all this time. He wasn't helpful in the least despite being a good kid…there is also the issue she has with Van.

My eyes settled in lap, I couldn't face Tear. I always hated her Nagging persona, but she must've been in a lot of pain. Having no one to talk to, her only surviving family member about to commit a horrible thing. _Shame_ soon replaced my foolish grudge. To think that she's younger than I. Forced to carry such a heavy burden.

'' You don't have to force yourself'' her reply took me by surprise. That I snapped my head to face her.

'' No... I'm not…'' my pathetic broken denial was met by unspoken disbelief on Tear's part; She raised her exposed eyebrow upward as if saying 'Really?'

Silence bombarded the moment. It wasn't uncomfortable. Yet, I don't want to have to fight with them; they could prove to be a powerful ally. Taking a deep breath, I willed myself to let go of my proclaimed Vengeance.

'' Tear was it?'' it was her turn to be surprised, though it took her seconds to shake it off. Unlike myself. She nodded in confirmation.

'' My name is Susan, it's nice to meet you Tear-'' I shook her hands firmly.

'' What are you doing?'' her firm voice interrupted my feeble attempt to introduce myself.

'' ...I know that it might sound silly,but since it turned out to be a misunderstanding. I don't want our first meeting to be remembered like _that_. So...Let us try to have a brand new start '' it sounded a whole lot confident than I truly felt, it was quite brutal trying not to break eye contact with Tear. After what seemed like an eternity passing by, Tear showed me a small but a pretty smile.

'' Yes, it's a nice to meet you as well, Susan'' the warmth of her words, made me crack an involuntary smile.

She told me about the party, who they were and why were they in this place. Of course she didn't reveal anything Juicy, like _the oracle knights are after them because of the peace letter they need to deliver to Kimlasca or that she was van's sister._ I couldn't hold it against her though.

_Who in their right mind would tell a stranger about the intimate details of their lives? I knew I wouldn't._

As we were making our way back into camp, I remembered something really important.

'' Hey! Tear!'' my sudden exclamation, had the oracle knight alert and looking for danger in our surroundings. Having found nothing that was threatening to our being. She gave me one deadly cold glare.

''Sorry…but how does my hair look? Is it too messy?'' Tear wasn't amused by my all.

* * *

My bad eyesight got in the way a lot of times before especially with my eyeglasses gone. It's certainly annoying how Auldrant, doesn't have a corrective eyesight procedures. Yet. Wish I got it over and done with back home. If I did I might've seen things clearly.

Like what sort of expression Luke is making while he's sparing with Guy. Is he happy or does he remembers the people he's slain 'til now. Instead all I'm seeing are blurry figures, the Fine Details of their Features gone.

Ion had his back, the baby Cheagle resting comfortably on his shoulder. Jade was nowhere to be seen. Though there was a heavenly smell wafting around.

As soon as we were spotted by the sparing duo, it put an end to it. Sheathing their swords, they headed our way along with Ion and Mieu trotting behind his beloved 'Master'.

All I wanted was for the earth to open and swallow me was too humiliating, especially in front of Guy, I was always crushing on him back home. Though I don't know what I should be feeling right now.

The quadruplet closed in on us. I could feel the heat intensify in my cheeks and ears. My sight has been direct to a very interesting pebble that lies in front of me.

''…''

''…''

Everybody had an uncomfortable look on their face except for Ion who was nervously smiling. And Tear who looked around the area.

'' Where is the colonel?'' Tear broke the silence, and it shattered like glass.

'' He's making Breakfast, I think he'd almost be finished by now'' the Fon Master kindly answered her question. He looked as uncomfortable as I did.

''Luke, did you wash the dishes? It was your turn yesterday… '' she added the last bit as an afterthought, though I think she already knew the answer because her face looked weary and she was pinching the bridge of her nose.

'' Huh? Oww!'' he looked more confused than anything; she twisted his ear in retaliation, dragging him behind muttering something under her breath. Luke's agony could be heard even from afar.

''Please Excuse me. I think Jade called for me'' Ion's lie enabled him to escape the awkwardness of this situation.

Glancing at Guy, I could see he was scratching his neck while looking at nothing in the horizon. He suddenly faces me and I couldn't help but flinch back, his terrifying image flashing through my mind. That seemed to pain him as he bowed before me.

'' I'm sorry. What I did was inexcusable'' my tongue was tied.

''Hey look um …Guy?'' He didn't even raise his head. It pained me to see him doing this. It seems I still have a soft spot for him.

'' Please! It's Okay. They explained it to me…I think anyone would've done the same. These are trying times and people have been tense because of the possibility of war…Just raise your head, okay? You're making this more awkward than it already is'' thankfully my blabbering got him to raise his head.

'' Thank you…'' he looked a bit flushed. Guess I need to snap him out of it.

'' It's Susan…you're not Luke by any chance?'' I tried to match the confused tone I've used with my expression. It seemed to work as his usual friendly smile was back.

'' Ah no, I'm Guy. I guess Tear told you about us, huh?'' I nodded, but his smiling face was replaced by a troubled one. It was when his blue eyes landed on my folded urine soaked pants and underwear.

'' Let me at least Clean your clothes for you…I feel awful about earlier'' he scratched his head once again.

'' n-no, that's alright .i don't want to trouble you with it'' more like I don't want my teenage crush to touch my stinky underwear. My face became as red as a tomato.

'' Well, it's not the first time I've cleaned up soiled clothes. Luke had a lot of accidents after his kidnapping especially at night time…'' his face was scrunched up as he tried to remember and he waved his hand wildly in the air.

I burst in an uncontrolled fit of laughter; Guy's expressions were that funny. It took a while for my giggles to die out, but when it did Guy's smile was infectious and I couldn't help but return it.

'' It's such a shame to deprive the world from you radiant smile'' his flirting was one of first class; he actually was a hopeless flirt. I knew that he was one smooth talker _and he didn't mean it that way_,But I still blushed from his over exaggerated compliment.

''Ahem. I'm glad to see that you're both getting along _so well_. But Breakfast is getting cold and we need to have an early start today, that's if we want to reach Kaitzur before the end of the week.'' Jade's sarcastic voice caused me to jump out of my skin as he appeared from whatever he crawled from.

_Wonderful_

* * *

**Thanks ! for reading it till the end, you're the best!**


End file.
